gfaqsquarantinefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode I Extended Summary
Written by GeneralPengu. Meetings The story begins with Lloyd Bright, a 16 year old student living in Summer's End. In a show of protest against the quarantine, Lloyd froze the park's grass with cryokinesis gained from the toxic rain. Angela des Ailes notices the frosted grass on a walk and promptly bumps into the disgruntled Ren Kuzumo. The two exchange introductions and bond over their mutual dislike of the quarantine. Angela reveals that she's been having some back pain recently, and the two exchange contact info and go on with their days. Right as they do so, however, Lloyd chucks an ice dagger inbetween the two as a prank. The two seemed less than amused. Later, on a pleasant Autumn day, many government agents (called the FQS) are set up in Town Square interrogating passerby's. Lloyd and Ren are among these interrogated civilians, along with Joakim Berg and Tristitia Novis. A timer goes off on the FQS's watches, causing them to worry due to having nothing to show the Medics. They decide to bring the four kids to the Quarantine Lab against their will. As they reach the lab, the group is introduced to Dr. Janus, the woman who is to conduct their bio-tests. A syringe is injected into each of their necks, containing a serum that reveals any symptoms of infection from the toxic rain. Not wanting to be outed by the serum, Lloyd reveals himself to be the one who froze the park. Dr. Janus reacts in surprise, and Ren identifies Lloyd as the one who threw the ice dagger at Angela and himself. As the guards in the room approach Lloyd, he creates an ice sword to defend himself with. Meanwhile, Ren feels electricity surging through his body, and realizes that his powers involved electricity. A small spark of fire on Joakim's clothes also reveal him to possess pyrokinesis. An alarm sounds in the Quarantine Lab, offering a distraction so that the group can escape. Ren and Joakim are the first ones to leave, blending in with the crowd once they get outside. After a short conversation, Ren and Joakim both decide to head to Ren's house to hide out. As this is happening, the young Annie Sue is walking to the grocery store in order to buy milk. An FQS agent stops her, and Annie accuses the man of soiling his sheets as a child. The FQS agent grabs Annie, but Annie begins screaming her lungs out and biting the agent, who eventually calls for backup. Annie runs away. Settling Down Ren and Joakim exchange introductions on the way to Ren's house, as Lloyd covertly follows behind them. The two men reach the house and head inside, as Annie also follows behind to avoid leading soldiers to her parents home. Lloyd encounters Annie and questions her about any possible powers that she may possess. Lloyd demonstrates his ice powers by creating a snowflake necklace for Annie, and Annie showcases growth powers by inverting the necklace's growth and turning it back into a snowflake. Arriving at Ren's house, Lloyd knocks on the door and announces his presence. Annie threatens to break the door down if she is not let inside, and Lloyd apologizes to Ren for hurtling an ice dagger towards him in the park earlier. Annie kicks Lloyd in the shins and demands once again to be let inside. Ren opens the door and lets the two inside, and Annie promptly puts her milk in the fridge and made herself at home. Lloyd suggests testing their powers out, and showcases advanced ice skills. Tris then arrives at Ren's house, having trailed the others to the location. At the door, she encounters Angela, who is frustrated that Ren would not respond to her telephone calls. Ren allows the two women to enter the house, and Angela unknowingly reveals the two bird-like wings sprouted on her back. Angela reacts in panic as the group notices her wings, and threatens to call the police. Angela is driven to tears as she fully realizes her situation. Angela then offers the group to live in The Chateau, her rather luxurious home. The sound of sirens begins to ring as the group departs uptown. They are stopped by an FQS agent along the way, and Angela decides to face the soldier head-on. Ren fires a lightning bolt at the agent, as Angela and Annie knock him out. The group arrives at The Chateau, as Tris speculates whether or not she has powers too. Joakim assures her that if she does, they will find out about it soon enough. Once they arrive, Lloyd begins to think of code-names for the group members. He comes up with Absolute Zero for himself, Jigowatt for Ren, and Ren comes up with Seraphim for Angela. Annie calls the names stupid and destroys the paper that Lloyd wrote them on, proclaiming herself the Pretty Princess. Joakim questions if Angela can fly easily with her wings, and promises that he won't burn down The Chateau. (Yet). Angela questions whether her power is something to be proud of, and Tris silently thinks about what she could do. Meanwhile, Dakota Wyndheim is shoplifting from a candy store and teleports in plain sight of the FQS. Dakota taunts the FQS agent, who takes out a pair of handcuffs. Dakota's teleportation powers freak out as she slams into a lamppost and knocks herself out. The FQS agent receives a call to go to Solomon's Swamp, and he cuffs Dakota and brings her with him into the swamp. Training and Blogs Back at The Chateau, Lloyd offers to train with Tris in the Whispering Woods. Joakim, Annie and Ren invite themselves along, as Angela goes off on a walk to clear her head. At the Whispering Woods, Lloyd creates a suit of ice armor which Annie doesn't find too impressive. Lloyd begins to suggest ways for Tris to realize her powers and ways for Joakim and Annie to amplify theirs. Annie is reluctant to train her powers, and Joakim discovers that he can still get burned by the fire he creates. After focusing on a rock, Tris makes the stone float in the air slightly, and begins to get the hang of her newly-discovered gravity powers by managing to levitate herself off of the ground. Ren tests his electric powers on an AAA battery. Joakim realizes he can levitate fire above his hand in order to avoid burning himself. At the swamp, the FQS agent seems to be searching for somebody as he places Dakota onto the ground and begins to search the swamp. As more time passes and the agent doesn't return, Angela begins to walk towards the swamp. Dakota awakens and uses her teleportation powers to gaze at Angela from a distance. Angela begins to practice her flight skills as Dakota begins to talk to her while she's in mid-air. After a short conversation, Angela allows Dakota to come back to The Chateau with her. Using an electric needle at The Chateau, Dakota manages to get her handcuffs off. Lloyd and the rest of the training team return to The Chateau, and exchange introductions with Dakota. Lloyd entitles her Blink, and Dakota makes a reference to that Kendall Jenner Pepsi meme. Lloyd decides to set up a blog in order to spread the word about their group, and enlists Dakota and Joakim to help him out in the computer room. Lloyd sets up the blog, and offers the name Red Dragon to Joakim, who rejects it. Lloyd talks about naming Tris 'Newt', but Joakim laughs at this. The two proceed to talk about their personal lives before the Incident. Planning Angela walks into the computer room of The Chateau to find a passed-out Joakim, who she promptly slaps with her wing. As Lonan tests his plush's loyalty and introduces himself, Joakim debuts his code-name: The Rad Dragon. Absolutely nobody is impressed. Joakim asks about Lonan's plush, and Lonan says that it came to life when he looked at it after the Incident. Joakim suggests naming it, and the plush looks upset when Lonan dismisses it. Lonan suggests the name Rainguin to try and get the plush to feel better, but he doesn't seem to like that name. Lloyd begins devising a plan entitled Jester's Knife in order to gain intelligence on the FQS while crippling their own. As he formulates the plan, the radio that Angela snagged goes off and an FQS agent states that agents entitled 5 and 12 are missing, and an Affected man has joined Dr. Janus' ranks. Lloyd impersonates an agent on the radio and afterwards informs the team about the radio conversation. Lloyd also shows Angela the Jester's Knife plan, and Angela recommends that the group train before doing any serious missions. Annie creates a wand and tiara for her Pretty Princess costume, and 'Rainguin' seems to be distracted with Annie. Annie causes the plush to grow in size, which causes Lonan to promptly suck the soul out of the plush. Lloyd asks Joakim and Lonan to come to the library to help readjust the Jester's Knife plan with him. In the library, the group of three begin to discuss the plan and iron out the kinks. Joakim suggests the code-name Toy Tamer for Lonan, which he accepts. After discussing the plan, Lonan heads out of the library, leaving Joakim and Lloyd. The two begin to discuss where they were when the Incident happened, and they begin to find correlations between their activities and their powers. The two bond over suggesting ridiculous activities that the rest of the group were doing, causing Joakim to collapse onto the ground with a laughing fit. Annie walks into the library and demands the two giggling boys to bow before her. When the two of them talk back to the tyrannical Pretty Princess, Annie demands that the two give her a piggyback ride or else. Lloyd refuses, and freezes Annie's feet to the ground with ice, which she melts. Ren walks in on the commotion, as Ren and Annie are both shown the Jester's Knife plan. Lloyd freezes Annie's lips shut as she turns the plans into a violent picture book, and Annie responds by zipping Lloyd's mouth shut. The two continue to argue, before the conflict eventually dies down. Back in the living room, Angela assigns Lloyd, Ren, Joakim and Tris as chaperones to help out the newcomers to The Chateau. ANGELA "HMPH" COUNT: 12